Desiderátum
by Net Verxeude
Summary: [AU] ¿Qué tan lejos estarías dispuesto a llegar por tu deseo? ¿Serías capaz de sacrificarlo todo, sin remordimientos? Si algo le había enseñado el tiempo a Arthur Kirkland era que, en ocasiones había que dar marcha atrás en empresas vanas. Pero.. ¿lograría transmitirle ese conocimiento a tiempo a él? ¿Sería demasiado tarde ya para tratar de arreglar lo que años atrás quedó roto?
_**Bueno, primero que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que de una forma u otra, estuvieron involucradas con el desarrollo de esta historia. Ana, Neko, Sao y Ringo, esta va para ustedes.**_

 _ **También a ustedes, por darse una vuelta para leer esto. Es la primera de todas historias las que sueño con escribir y subir alguna vez. Y sé que precisamente por ello, habrá dudas sobre si leerlo o no... Los primeros trabajos siempre están llenos de dudas, tanto de quien los hace, como de quien los recibe. Les pido le den una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán de usar un poco de su tiempo en esta serie de venturas y desventuras de nuestros países consentidos (o eso espero).**_

 _ **Esta historia es un AU con cierto deje antiguo, hay cosas que tal vez parezcan medievales, otras victorianas, o por el estilo. Si me pidiesen de hecho, que hablara sobre qué época es, no podría dar realmente un aproximado.**_

 _ **En fin, aunque quisiera escribir más palabras en esta presentación, sé que a la larga, cansan. Así que, les dejo sin más con la historia. Se agradecerán de sobremanera los reviews y sugerencias.**_

 _ **Recuerden: Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo la idea. Axis Powers Hetalia, y sus personajes, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

 _ **P.D.: ¡Gracias a Aurawesome por su beteo!**_

* * *

 _ **[Acto 1. Eco del pasado]**_

 **Capítulo 1. Fin de la ataraxia**

 _Si cualquier gato le hubiese visto aterrizar, seguramente se habría sentido celoso al instante. Había logrado bajar sin hacer ruido alguno y con una gracia envidiable. Tal vez no era tan torpe en las actividades físicas como creía… Eso o la adrenalina le estaba dando una buena dosis de ayuda._

 _Sus ojos refulgieron en la oscuridad, sin perder un segundo más, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese serle útil en ese momento, lo que fuera, tenía que encontrar una solución a su problema a como diese lugar. Sin embargo, tenía el pequeño gran inconveniente de que su refugio temporal había resultado ser completamente inútil en lo que a objetos refería. Vamos, que a nadie le es útil una maceta casi de tu tamaño cuando tu persecutor te va pisando los talones… Y tanteaba que muy posiblemente, esa maceta le triplicaba en peso, en resumen:_ inútil _. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si hacía un…_

 _El estruendo detrás suyo cortó la delgada telaraña de pensamiento que comenzaba a hilar su mente. Estaba cada vez más cerca. Maldijo por lo bajo; justo cuando comenzaba a encontrar algo de calma mental, su verdugo volvía a dar señales de vida. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Estar con los nervios de punta no iba a ayudar en lo absoluto,_ nunca en la historia de la humanidad había sido de ayuda alguna _._

 _Dio un suspiro pesado, al oír como su persecutor maldecía al darse cuenta de la ilusión que había dejado por finta atrás con el fin de ganar más tiempo. A este paso tendría que hacerle frente… Miró delante suyo, como tanteando el terreno. Si corría, de fijo lo atraparía. Ni de broma llegaría a la salida. Chasqueó la lengua con evidente molestia. Aparentemente tendría que mandar de momento la promesa al diablo._ Pérdoname, pero es su vida o la mía… _pensó con cierto deje de amargura. ¿Por qué las cosas había terminado de esta manera?_

 _Los ojos que le esperaban desde la salida que había abandonado para terminar en este callejón, parecían decirle a gritos_ "Porque fuiste lo suficientemente iluso como para pensar que no se daría cuenta…" _. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo. No quería hacer esto. Si tan sólo pudiese volver el tiempo hacia atrás… No se atrevió a ver más esa mirada. Podía sentir su odio, la recriminación, cómo le juzgaba. Y realmente, no le culpaba por eso._

 _Con resignación, miró a su verdugo a los ojos. Era hora de enfrentar a su destino. Tarde o temprano, todos lo hacen… pensó con cierta tristeza, sabía que sus propias palabras eran ciertas… ¿Sería su condena eterna el tener la razón siempre, acaso?_

 _Y es que…_ El tiempo no espera a nadie _._

* * *

― GOOD MORNING GUYS! ― su estridente voz los despertó. La castaña de ojos verdes que a veces fungía de niñera del grupo, protestó en susurros bajo la manta tras ser despertada. Tal vez gritar no había sido su mejor idea... ― ¡Es un nuevo día chicos! Despierten, que ya salió el sol... ― tal vez, diciendo eso, los hacía querer levantarse. Aunque si era franco, el sol también parecía querer dormir otro ratito.

Algunos se revolvieron en su lugar. Tal vez debería de gritar más... Bueno, pensándolo bien, puede que esa no fuese buena idea. Conocía bien a cierto rubio cejón, que para colmo era enojón, y que podía despertar, si hacía lo que estaba planeando, con un humor de perros...

Una bolsa le dio en la cara. Se quedó callado un rato, como esperando. Apostaba lo que fuera a que el culpable había sido Arthur. Se retiró la bolsa de la cara y se frotó la nariz. Vaya que tenía brazo y tino para arrojar cosas... De milagro las gafas seguían en su lugar.

― Cierra el pico, Alfred ― oh, sí. El demonio podía ser inigualablemente dulce en las mañanas. Ni siquiera Elizabeta le trataba así. Y eso que Eli era más reacia a levantarse.

En un rincón, Vash comenzaba a frotarse los ojos, como tratando de ahuyentar al sueño. Lily le imitaba, pero era evidente que la pequeña del grupo estaba más en el reino de Morfeo que en la tierra. Tras un momento, Vash fue con ella y le terminó de despertar con toda la calma del mundo... Ah, desearía tener un hermano así... Oh, momento, lo tenía... A todo esto, ¿dónde rayos estaría ahora? Tenía mucho sin saber de él y...

― Debería de ser ilegal amanecer con tanta energía... ― Eli había decidido despertar, interrumpiendo sus ideas ―. No me explico cómo es que hemos terminado así... Antes Art era el despertador... Y hoy es casi imposible sacarlo de los brazos de Morfeo.

― Shhh... Cierren el pico... ― y vaya que Eli tenía razón. Ahora era un caso el tener que levantar al demonio cejón. Eli rió divertida.

Alfred dio un suspiro. Últimamente su compañero parecía decaído... Tenía mucho tiempo sin que eso hubiese pasado... ¿Otra vez estaría recordando el pasado?

Tras un momento, el bulto bajo la manta del Blondo Durmiente, se movió. Se escuchó un bufido, señal de que estaba de malas. Iba a ser un largo día...

― C'mon dude, tenemos que seguir adelante ― trató de dialogar el de gafas ―. Recuerda que hoy debemos llegar a Leia.

― Ya no respetan el sueño... ― comenzó a quejarse. Vio a su entorno... todo seguía oscuro... iba a correr sangre ― Alfred.

― ¿Sí? ― preguntó con cierto deje de nervios. Sabía a dónde iba a parar esto.

― ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces despertándonos tan de madrugada? ― era evidente que esperaba una muy buena respuesta ―. Dijiste que ya había salido el sol.

― Al... ― comenzó a llamarle Eli ―. Yo en tu lugar, correría por mi vida.

― Justo eso comenzaba a pensar... ― su risa nerviosa era todo lo que el mayor necesitaba saber para ahorcar al de gafas.

― ¡Ven a aquí pequeño granuja! ― y así, la operación "Caza del Idiota de Gafas" daba inicio para Arthur Kirkland.

El otro rubio sólo se limitó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, riendo estruendosamente. Adoraba hacer enfadar al mayor.

― Nunca van a cambiar, ¿eh? ― Vash ya estaba listo para partir, al igual que su pequeña hermana menor, Lily.

― Lo dudo mucho ― respondió Eli con una sonrisa ―. Aunque realmente tampoco espero que lo hagan, es divertido verles pelear.

Lily dio una de sus típicas y discretas risitas, y Elizabeta se le unió. Vash no pudo menos que suspirar y rogar porque alguno de los dos rubios terminara por cansarse pronto. Ya tenía una ligera jaqueca por su culpa.

Y pensar que el día no había hecho más que empezar...

* * *

Una horas más tarde, el grupo estaba en la entrada a la capital. Un portal enorme, que parecía haber sido hecho con el fin de recibir hasta gigantes, se alzaba sobre ellos. Los grandes muros, rodeaban la ciudad, dejando entrever a tramos torres, que evidentemente eran puestos de vigía.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el bullicio de la ciudad, perceptible incluso hasta ese lugar, le envolviera. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, y quería que el recuerdo de ese lugar le acompañara para siempre... El mundo había acabado por demostrarle lo enorme que era, y que le restaban demasiadas cosas por descubrir...

Se obligó a volver a la realidad. Los demás le sacaban un buen trecho... ¿Tanto se había distraído en contemplar aquel sitio tan desconocido? Dio un respingo ante la sorpresa y se apresuró a correr para alcanzarles.

Esta vez, Arthur y Vash iban a la cabeza, hablando seriamente. Posiblemente iban hablando sobre dónde podrían hospedarse, el surtir víveres y cosas por el estilo.

Elizabeta y Alfred estaban más animados. Sin entender demasiado de la conversación, decidió seguirles en silencio y prestar atención mejor a la ciudad. Era tan colorida, llena de vida... Parecía rebosar alegría por todas partes.

― Hey, Lily ― le llamó Eli ―. ¿Qué te parece si más tarde vamos de compras, uh? A puesto a que en este sitio tienen armaduras y equipamiento lindos... No te vendría mal un cambio de look, ya sabes... ― le guiñó. Alfred sólo se encogió de hombros, casi como si dijera "cosas de mujeres".

Asintió en silencio, como solía hacer. Era una chica de pocas palabras gracias a su timidez. Eli, ya acostumbrada a esto, le regaló una sonrisa amable antes de seguir hablando con Alfred, el cual, de alguna forma se las apañó para sacar un tema de conversación en el que Lily pudiese participar.

Tras un rato, Arthur terminó yendo solo en el frente, y ella pasó a estar de nuevo junto a su hermano. Caminaron por un largo rato, como si buscaran algún sitio en específico. Durante ese periodo, Lily se dedicó a contemplar a su guía.

A Lily, el demonio de ojos esmeralda siempre le había parecido curioso. Tenía un aura de misterio rodeándole siempre. Y no se le escapaban aquellas ocasiones que, parecía que miraba a la nada, como si navegara en las espesas aguas del pasado. Y estaba segura de que, en aquellas veces que lo hacía, aquel joven que consideraba tenía unos misterios verdes por ojos, recordaba cosas más añejas a la época en que conoció a Elizabeta y Alfred (ese era otro misterio. Nunca de los nuncas, alguno de los tres había contado cómo se conocieron), y parecía casi como si el sólo recordar le doliera… Era como un secreto bien guardado. Como una historia borrosa, difuminada por los dedos del tiempo...

― ... ¿No crees, Lily? ― casi dio un respingo cuando notó que estaban hablándole desde hacía algún tiempo.

― ¿E-Eh...? ―Alfred casi se reía porque sabía que la menor no había estado prestando atención en lo absoluto.

Vash dio un suspiro. Eli, quien había formulado la pregunta, negó con una suave sonrisa. La cara de la pobre distraída, cobró color rápidamente. Con el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a notar como Arthur, atraído por el bullicio detrás suyo, les lanzaba una mirada que mezclaba la curiosidad y diversión ante semejante situación. Eso no ayudó en mucho, y la cara de Lily se puso aún más roja.

― U-Uh... Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención... ― admitió apenada la menor ―. ¡P-Perdón!

Ahora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Arthur le miraba con evidente confusión. Poco después, se echó a reír. Alfred le secundó y Eli también. Sólo Vash se negó a hacerlo, dando un pesado suspiro. Arthur negó con la cabeza y se siguió a lo suyo, que era guiar al grupo. ¿Es que acaso nunca se le escapaba nada a ese demonio?

― Te preguntaba ― comenzó a decir Eli, bajando un poco la voz, a la par de que reanudaban la marcha ―, que si no crees que Arthur anda algo raro... Últimamente parece andar mucho en las nubes, ¿No te parece?

― ¿El Joven Arthur? ― meditó un momento. Luego asintió suavemente con la cabeza ―. Desde que salimos de Lalonde está distante...

― ¿Ven? ― apuntó Alfred ―. ¡No soy el único que lo piensa!

― Mmm... Pensaba que sólo eran figuraciones tuyas... ― murmuró Eli ―. Con eso que siempre anda en su rollo... es difícil de saber en qué piensa ese hombre la mayor parte del tiempo... Y cuando debemos preocuparnos por ello…

― Deberían dejar de hablar de Arthur y centrarse en lo que importa ― cortó Vash, incómodo con el tema ―. Por ejemplo... Pensar en cómo vamos a hacer dinero... Nos estamos quedando bajos de fondos.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó un asombrado Alfred ―. Juraría que eso nos debería haber durado el resto del mes.

― Pues no, con el viaje en barco quedamos bajos de fondos ― Vash procedió a sacar una pequeña libreta que siempre cargaba ―. En total, nos quedan exactamente… ― sacó un lápiz y procedió a hacer cálculos varios ―. Aplicando los cambios de moneda… Exactamente… 6, 400 arpegios. Y eso sólo nos alcanza como para unas tres o cuatro noches en esta ciudad, dependiendo de la posada. Aunque claro, no estoy contando la compra de víveres y/o comidas.

― Esta ciudad es cara ― se quejó Elizabeta arrugando la nariz ―. ¿Y si nos quedamos en las afueras? ― Elizabeta alzó la voz para que Arthur le oyera.

― Ni hablar, no dejé que el gordo con complejo de héroe me despertara antes de tiempo para acampar afuera ― alegó desde su lugar, el blondo que los guiaba. Giró un poco la cabeza, como para verlos con el rabillo del ojo. Sonreía, muy a sabiendas de que alguien iba a terminar saliéndose de sus casillas con sólo oír eso.

― ¡¿A quién llamas gordo?! ― y así, la típica guerra entre este par se reanudaba ―. ¡Sí te desperté era porque estabas como muerto, momia rubia!

― ¡Momia tu cerebro de emancipado! ― y ahí iba el típico amor del demonio. Vash rodó los ojos molesto. No era momento ni lugar para estar peleando. Eli suspiró. Alguien debía pararlos.

― A callar los dos. Si quieren decirse sus verdades, háganlo en privado. Ahora estamos a media calle, y no están siendo un buen ejemplo para Lily― no era como si ella lo fuera (vamos, que ser un tanto brusca, con tendencias violentas e impulsiva no era precisamente un modelo a seguir...), pero hacía el intento; usó el mejor tono de indignación de madre que sabía hacer. Lily casi se echaba a reír por la cara de Eli, no había nada más fingido que aquello.

Ambos se dieron miradas fulminantes antes de seguir en lo suyo. Vash sentía que un día de éstos terminaría desarrollando migraña por culpa de ese par…

― El punto es que, no sé cómo vayamos a hacerlo, pero debemos conseguir dinero y pronto ― sentenció Vash.

― Tal vez podemos pasar y buscar en algún bar. Siempre tienen carteles para los caza-recompensas... ― sugirió algo más animada Elizabeta.

― ¡Esa es buena idea! Sounds easy! ― apoyó animado el de gafas.

― Definitivamente no ― cortó Arthur ―. Cada que vamos a un jodido bar, todo sale mal. No sé si lo recuerdan, pero la última vez Elizabeta y yo acabamos como cubas... ― por el tono de voz que usó, era obvio que no admitiría objeciones. Y precisamente por eso, Alfred tenía que debatirle.

― C'mon dude! ― se adelantó a todos y se situó junto al mayor, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros. Arthur desvió la cara con gesto de hastío y chasqueó la lengua. Eli soltó una risita discreta, pero un poco rara. Lily sinceramente no sabía que pensar de la mayor de ambas cuando se ponía así. En el fondo le daba algo de miedo ―. Que eso haya pasado la última vez, no quiere decir que vaya a repetirse, ¿verdad, Eli?

― ¡Eso! vamos Art, no seas cascarrabias y cede... tú sabes que hace falta ― el aludido dio un pesado suspiro y rodó los ojos. Elizabeta fue a apoyar a Alfred, situándose en el lado libre del demonio ―. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Sólo vamos a ir al tablón de anuncios, ver si hay un trabajo gordo como para holgazanear una temporada, y listo. No le veo lo problemático.

― Eso dijeron la última vez... ― el rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza ―. Y no acabamos bien... ― era más que evidente que Arthur no tenía planes de ceder. Sin embargo, Elizabeta tenía alguna especie de plan, ya que puso aquella sonrisa típica de cuando se le ocurría alguna idea loca. Susurró algo en la oreja de Arthur, este se puso rojo y se quitó de encima a Alfred y Elizabeta. Acto seguido, con la cara en un tono que cualquier cereza envidiaría, señaló a Eli ― ¡Okay, tu ganas! ¡Pero una sola palabra de eso y-...!

― Okay, okay, ya entendí, no digo nada y tú nos dejas ir... ― Arthur chasqueó la lengua, esa era la señal de que aceptaba su derrota en el tema. Eli dio un sonrisa victoriosa y miró al resto de los chicos ― ¡Bien! Dado que el "Jefe" ha dado permiso, ¡todos al pub!

Y a eso se disponía Elizabeta abriendo la marcha, cuando el grito de Lily los detuvo. Una pequeña figura salió corriendo detrás de Lily... Y llevaba el bolso de la chica.

La primera reacción de Vash fue tomar su rifle y apuntar su arma al desconocido que iba con el bolso de su hermana, pero la misma se puso frente al arma.

― ¡No, Vash! ― estaba algo pálida del sólo pensar las consecuencias de actuar sin pensar ―. No te precipites...

― Lily tiene razón ― apoyó el demonio ―. Si nos damos prisa, podemos alcanzarle aún ― lanzó a todos una mirada decidida ―. ¡Alfred, Elizabeta! Ustedes van tras él.

― ¡A la orden, capitán! ― exclamó con evidente diversión el primer aludido. Eli dio una sonrisa y tras esto salieron a cumplir su parte.

― Vash, vas segundo. Usa las balas de parálisis. Lo más seguro es que de vuelta para la avenida principal, por ahí se llega a los barrios bajos, que es donde suelen estar esa clase de granujas. Dos calles hacia arriba, vuelta a la derecha y sales antes que ellos hacia allá. Procura tomar una posición favorable ― hizo aparecer una carta. Un as de picas ―. Si en quince minutos no tienes señales de nada, usa el As. Te diré si hubo cambios. Si no, puede que te guíe hasta nosotros ― dicho esto, le lanzó la carta y Vash la atrapó en el aire.

― Entendido ― tan pronto como hubo respondido, salió corriendo a su posición.

― Lily, tu vienes conmigo. Necesito que uses un conjuro de rastreo, aplícalo en la bolsa ― se puso delante de ella en cuclillas ―. Sube, si vamos a pie, jamás les alcanzaremos. Pero necesito que te sujetes fuerte, que va a ser un "paseo" agitado ― lanzó una mirada a los tejados, como dando a entender lo que se proponía ―. Rápido, con suerte logramos ayudar a los demás con un hechizo de barrera.

― Vale ― con algo de miedo, subió a la espalda del demonio.

Siempre que hacían estas cosas, le entraba un pánico enorme a caerse, pero de alguna forma, se lo aguantaba. Sabía que Arthur prefería estar muerto antes que dejarla caer, y eso, le daba cierta tranquilidad pese al terror a las alturas. Una vez que sostuvo bien ahí arriba, Arthur se puso de pie.

― ¿Lista?

― Sí.

― Perfecto.

Con la gracia que solía caracterizar al mayor, dio un salto bastante ágil, que les colocó de inmediato en el tejado más cercano. Dando brincos de un lado a otro, y bajo las indicaciones de Lily, Arthur no tardó en dar con el pequeño truhán que había decidido tomar el bolso de la menor. Lily, pese a la situación, estaba maravillada. ¡Cuán exquisito era el paisaje que se dibujaba bajo sus pies! Era casi como estar volando sobre cuadros de colores… Podía ver muchas cosas geniales desde ahí arriba.

― Lily... ― Arthur meditó seriamente su siguiente orden, sacándola de su pequeña burbuja de fascinación ―. Crea barreras de aire comprimido, en el callejón del fondo y la calle lateral, hacia la derecha. De esa forma no las verá. Ya me hago cargo yo de la restante. Será cuestión de minutos y tendremos tu bolso de vuelta. Y con suerte, hasta podríamos pedir recompensa por el mocoso.

― Vale ― y como si llevara años haciéndolo, Lily con gran maestría se afianzó aún más en el rubio, enfocando su atención hacia las partes que le había solicitado. Era un poco complicado de hacer sin su bastón, pero confiaba en que sus conjuros serían los suficientemente fuertes como para estar ambos al mismo tiempo y retener al chico.

Por su lado, Elizabeta y Alfred estaban dándole alcance al crío. Vash podía visualizarles perfectamente desde su posición, esperando órdenes de ataque por parte del mayor de los rubios. El ladrón corrió hacia la derecha del callejón, pero chocó con la barrera de Lily, pegando un fuerte bote hacia atrás. No lo pensó dos veces, y fue hacia el otro lado. Sin embargo, como Arthur informó que haría, una barrera, hecha de sombras, le esperaba hacia la izquierda. Frustrado, el chico volvió sobre sus pasos, chocando casi con Elizabeta y Alfred; se escurrió de entre sus garras como si fuese agua, y corrió hacia su única salida.

― Vash, ahora ― ordenó Arthur.

Sin vacilar en lo más mínimo, Vash fijó su blanco en la mira. Jaló el gatillo. Todo parecía resuelto, sin embargo, lo que nadie esperaba, pasó.

Un corte demasiado limpio como para ser cierto, desvió la bala por completo. En lugar del chico, una ventana recibió el impacto. El ladrón celebraba al ver que la bala destinada para él, había terminado en el olvido, y aún más, al ver a su salvador. Arthur, alarmado, bajó desde su posición a ver la situación. Una vez en el suelo, dejó que Lily bajara.

Una mirada de color rubí les esperaba, para sorpresa de una descolocada Elizabeta. Alfred por su lado, dejaba ver una expresión de fastidio, mientras sostenía por un brazo al pillo que habían perseguido, al cual había atrapado aprovechándose de la situación.

― ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ― era evidente que el desconocido la estaba pasando en grande ―. Pensé que trabajabas sola... Eli.

La aludida no pudo menos que mirarle con sorpresa. El desconocido rió estruendosamente y como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Esto pareció relajar a Eli, que terminó por sonreír de lado y cruzarse de brazos.

― Los tiempos cambian, Gil ― replicó con cierto deje de melancolía ―. Por ejemplo, juraría que eras todo un caballero... No un vándalo.

― Eli, por favor... ¿Por quién me tomas? ― obviamente, eso le había herido el orgullo ―. ¡El asombroso yo no sería capaz de hacer desastres sin razón! Kesesese... ― se cruzó de brazos también, tras guardar su espada. Una avecilla amarilla cruzó el cielo en ese momento, yendo a posarse en uno de los hombros del albino.

Discretamente, Arthur le dio la orden a Vash de volver. Lily miraba todo, sin comprender lo que pasaba en lo más mínimo, y Alfred comenzaba a hacer buenas migas con su prisionero. Arthur, al verle, murmuró un "típico de él" con un deje de molestia. ¿Cómo se ponía a convivir con quien había robado el bolso de Lily?

― Como sea. El chico robó el bolso de Lily ― para no variar, era Arthur quien regresaba las cosas a su rumbo original ―, no puedes esperar que lo dejemos intacto. _No era parte del trato_.

― ¿Qué? ¡Vamos cejotas! _Todo eso fue fingido y lo sabes_... Kesesese... Sólo quería atraer la atención de Eli ― la aludida alzó la ceja derecha.

Nunca se sabía que esperar de Gilbert. Lo que le desconcertaba, era el darse cuenta de que alguna forma, Arthur era parte de todo. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, pero el demonio no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Miró de nuevo a Gilbert.

― ¿Del trato? ¿Mi atención...? ― puso las manos en la cintura, con cierto deje de reto ―. Pues más te vale que sea por una muy buena razón. ¿Y qué es eso del plan, si se puede saber? ― Gilbert rodó los ojos con fastidio y respiró hondo, para luego regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

― ¡Vamos, Eli! ¿De verdad no se te ocurre una buena razón para que el asombroso yo, mande todo de lado por venir a verte? ¿Que haga planes alocados como este...? ― se hinchó de orgullo ―. Y eso que el asombroso yo tiene muchas obligaciones por cubrir, uh.

Eli relajó el gesto, sin embargo, seguía sin entender. Arthur chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, y fue a reunirse con Vash, quién lo más rápido posible, había acudido a la orden de volver. Mientras tanto, con cierta curiosidad, Lily se había acercado a Elizabeta, situándose a su lado.

― No puedo creer que no adivines la razón... ― Gil hizo un deje de puchero, para después tratar de animarse a sí mismo. Luego, tomó el brazo de Eli, tiró hacia él, y con un ágil movimiento, terminó situándola frente a él, de forma que ella quedó abrazada por la espalda ― Quiero pensar que has estado ocupada... ― comenzó a decir, dejando de lado la fanfarronería que había mostrado hasta el momento ― Y que por eso... No has pensado en que... ¡Obviamente el asombroso yo, no se olvidaría de tu cumpleaños!

― …. ¿Mi cumpleaños? ― oficialmente se sentía perdida en esta situación.

Y al menos, para Lily, que era la única que realmente estaba prestando atención a la escena, era obvio. En situaciones normales, Eli se habría quitado a Gilbert de encima… Bueno a cualquier chico que intentara eso, siendo francos.

― Eli… No me digas que se te ha olvidado tu propio cumpleaños… ― dijo incrédulo el albino.

― Uh… ¿Qué día es hoy…? ― su voz sonaba ligeramente nerviosa.

― ¡Eli! ― comenzó a recriminar Gil ―. ¿¡De verdad lo has olvidado!?

― ¡No pensé que fuera esa época del año! ― se quejó ―. No es como si pudiese checar los calendarios a menudo, tampoco…

― No, no, no… Pretextos… ― la soltó, para cruzarse de brazos y lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria. Dio un suspiro y su mirada fue a parar al demonio ―. ¡Pensé que la tendrías al corriente de los días! Tú siempre sabes qué día es, cejotas ― recriminó.

― Ea, si no le dije fue porque pensé que era mejor si era una sorpresa, _git_ ― se cruzó de brazos. Vash miraba desconfiado al albino.

― Pues en definitiva, es una sorpresa. Ni enterada estaba ― intervino Elizabeta. No estaba de humor para oírlos pelear.

― ¡Con razón! ― exclamó Al, dejando de lado su conversación con el chico ―. Ya decía yo que olvidaba algo… ― su típica y estruendosa risa se dejó oír. Eli le lanzó una mirada asesina. Arthur rodó los ojos.

― ¿Cómo que ya decías? ― casi le daba un tic ―. _Wanker_ … ― murmuró.

― ¡No es mi culpa! ― Alfred hizo un puchero ―. ¡Hasta ella lo olvidó!

― ¡Gil, diles que me dejen! ― el crío volvía a retorcerse bajo el brazo de Alfred, reclamando libertad.

― Vamos, dile al muchacho que lo suelte ― le pidió Gil a Arthur.

― ¿Tengo la cara de ser su maldito dueño o qué? Pídeselo a él ― chasqueó la lengua molesto.

― No te esponjes cejotas, lo decía porque parece que gafitas sólo te hace caso a ti, pero si insistes… ― Arthur le lanzó una mirada asesina ―. Hey, Gafitas, deja ir a Peter, sólo estaba haciendo lo que le tocaba del plan…

― "Gafitas" tiene un nombre, ¿sabes? ― reclamó infantilmente, con un puchero.

― ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si sólo conozco a Elizabeta y a Cejotas? ― turno de Gil para chasquear la lengua.

― ¡Que no soy "Cejotas", joder! ― se quejó Arthur con una de sus típicas explosiones de ira. Quería agarrar al albino y verlo arder a fuego lento. Rodó los ojos ― Bien, dado que parece ser que vas a ponerles apodos raros a todos si no hago algo pronto… Él es Alfred F. Jones ― señaló al aludido ―. No "gafitas" ― cómo le molestaban los apodos de Gil.

― Diría un gusto pe-… ― fue callado por un codazo de Arthur, reforzado por una mirada asesina ―. Un gusto, Gilbert ― dijo como si le supiesen amargas las palabras. Arthur estaba de malas, y hasta él sabía que el demonio tenía un límite en lo que a la paciencia respectaba. _No quería sentir su verdadera ira_.

― El gusto es mío. Gilbert Beilschmidt, aunque puedes decirme "Asombroso Gilbert" si quieres… ― turno de Eli para golpear a alguien ―. ¡Hey! ― se sobó la cabeza, y fue entonces cuando reparó en la presencia de Lily ―. Hey, Art, ¿quién es la linda damita? ― le guiñó el ojo a Lily y esta terminó por sonrojarse levemente. Vash terminó por tomar su rifle, el cual no había guardado en todo ese rato, como diciendo "anda, di algo más y te vuelo los sesos" ―. ¿O prefiere la ovejita decirme su nombre por su cuenta? ― le guiñó y recibió otro golpe por parte de Eli. Gilbert le ignoró de largo. Lily le parecía tan adorable y dulce, que merecía la pena sufrir en silencio. Era como un ángel en medio de todas esas agresiones a su maravillosa persona.

― U-Uh… Lily Zwingli ― dijo hecha un manojo de nervios ante la situación. Ya varias veces en el pasado le habían pasado cosas similares, pero los demás siempre salían al rescate.

― ¿Lily? Lindo nombre para la ovejita ― ahora Vash le apuntó. Todos menos Arthur dieron un respingo y Lily se apresuró a repetir la maniobra, cubriendo a Gil de morir con una bala atravesándole el cerebro.

― U-Uh, hermano, calma, no pasa nada… ― Vash frunció el ceño, que hasta el momento había sido casi neutral, con un deje de molestia.

― Vamos, no hacía nada malo, el asombroso yo sólo pensaba que la ovejita era demasiado adorable y que le va bien el nombre, nada más ― alzó las mano, tratando de demostrar que no planeaba nada más.

― Vamos Vash, no seas pesado, Gil… Uh… A veces es así ― dijo Eli buscando cómo salvarle el pellejo al albino ―. Sólo bromea.

― Le pones una mano encima y te juro que te volaré la cabeza ― Vash bajó el arma y volvió a la actitud de siempre.

― Tranquilo, hombre, que no voy a hacerle daño. Me recuerda a una amiga cuando era más pequeña… ― sonrió con cierta melancolía. Elizabeta le miró por un momento, como tratando de adivinar en quién pensaba, y al darse una idea, abrió los ojos con cierto terror, mirando hacia otro lado. Nadie salvo Arthur cayó en cuenta de esto, sin embargo, hizo como si no lo viese. Lo mejor en este caso, era no llamar la atención ― Ella era como una hermanita para mí, así que, insisto, sería incapaz de hacerle algo a la ovejita.

― Deja de llamarla así… ― siseó Vash. En general, le molestaba aquel tipo, y más el hecho de que tratara de ligarse a su hermana (o eso a su parecer).

― Lo haré si ella me lo pide ― le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la aludida ―. ¿Le molesta que le diga "ovejita", damita? ― Lily parpadeó. Sólo se estaba apenando más y más. Realmente le daba igual, no le veía lo malo. Pero podía sentir el aura de su hermano y… daba miedo.

― N-No realmente… ― musitó.

― ¿Puedo seguirlo haciendo? ― inquirió, curioso. Sin embargo, su semblante permanecía tranquilo, dándole cierto deje de seriedad al momento.

― C-Como prefiera, no es molestia alguna… ― Lily no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había terminado metida en esa situación.

― ¡Decidido entonces! Kesesese… ― Gilbert parecía genuinamente feliz.

― En todo caso, ¿por qué "ovejita", Gil? ― preguntó Elizabeta alzando la ceja derecha.

― ¿Celosa, Eli? ― recibió el tercer golpe consecutivo ―. ¡Auch, eso duele! ¿Sabes? ― casi hizo un puchero ―. Podría no decirte por el golpe, pero como soy tan asombroso y buena persona, lo haré… ― se cruzó de brazos lleno de orgullo. Eli rodó los ojos ― .¡Es fácil! Es tan adorable como una ― Gil se rió estrepitosamente.

Arthur se sobó las sienes. Comenzaba a pensar que tendría que tenerle el ojo encima a Vash para que no cometiera ninguna tontería con Gil. Aunque no lo culpaba. A él mismo le daban siempre unas ganas tremendas de ahorcar al albino la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no más de las que le daban con Alfred. Ese idiota _sí_ que sabía cómo hacerle enojar.

Se obligó a salir de sus ideas al sentirse observado. Miró hacia los tejados, posando su mirada en uno azul cobalto. Dos sombras se alejaron al sentirse descubiertas. Si otro fuese, habría pensado que era una jugarreta de su mente. Arthur, no. _No era la primera vez que las veía_.

* * *

Elizabeta no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado con el alma tan ligera. Pese a las discusiones de antes, ahora se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad que llevaba años sin sentir. _Casi como en aquellos días_.

Le lanzó una mirada fugaz a su alrededor. Lily parecía haber hecho buenas migas con Peter, y ahora conversaban animadamente. Alfred parecía haber perdonado a Gilbert y estaban planeando bromas para Vash, las cuales, Arthur intentaba parar cada que les pillaba (iban tres al hilo), estando sentados en la salita que Gil había dispuesto ahí. Vash alcanzaba a verse en el balcón, mirando la luna, como si estuviese meditando algo realmente importante. Muy de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas furtivas al par de rubios y al albino.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Elizabeta terminó de servirse el ponche y se unió a los demás. Llevaba dos vasos, que estuvieron a punto de arruinarle la ropa al pasar por la sala Lily y Peter corriendo.

― ¡Voy a pillarte esta vez! ― exclamó Lily, con evidente diversión. Pese a que ya era una perfecta "señorita", seguía jugando a veces con una facilidad que sorprendía a Elizabeta. Esa chica tenía don con los niños.

― ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Por algo soy el aprendiz de Gil! ― gritó Peter corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo hacia el pasillo que daba a las escaleras del segundo piso. Logró llegar a su destino, desapareciendo el pasillo, se escuchaban sus pasos. Poco después, tampoco se vio rastro de Lily. _Niños…_ pensó Eli al instante.

El resto de los "adultos" parecía haberse calmado. Elizabeta le pasó el vaso extra de ponche a Gil. La verdad, era que la fiesta no era tan animada como las que solía organizar Gil en el pasado, pero para Eli iba de perlas. Justo en este punto de su vida, esta era una buena fiesta. Con la gente que apreciaba… bueno, con la gente más cercana a ella, pasando el buen rato, con deliciosa comida y una buena bebida. Sí, en definitiva, eso era un buen cumpleaños.

― Y… ¿cómo se pusieron de acuerdo, chicos? No, mejor dicho, ¿en serio ya se conocían? ― preguntó curiosa la festejada ―. Gil nunca me habló de ti, Art, o viceversa.

― Oh… Bueno, ¿recuerdas aquella noche que te dije que creí ver algo rondando por nuestro campamento a un par de días del puerto? ― Arthur tenía una taza de té a su disposición. Dio un sorbo y se cruzó de piernas, al "estilo de un verdadero caballero", como solía hacer.

― Claro, incluso salí a dar una vuelta para comprobar ― luego hizo una mueca divertida ―. Lo único que descubrí fue que andaba un mapache por la zona ― rió divertida.

― Well… Gilbert y Peter estaban ahí. Quería dejarte una serie de cartas siguiéndonos todo el camino hasta acá, pero los pillé ― le lanzó una mirada a Gil de reojo.

― No fue nada awesome que nos pillaras… ¡Sigo sin explicarme como te diste cuenta de la presencia del asombroso yo! ― frunció el ceño, pero al cabo de un momento, la cara se le iluminó, como si hubiese descubierto el secreto mejor guardado del universo ― ¿¡Acaso mi asombrosidad es tanta que ahora me delata!? ― Elizabeta se dio una palmada en el rostro. Típico de Gilbert. Arthur miró al techo. Alfred se limitó a alzar las cejas.

― Lo dudo ― comenzó a decir el de gafas ―, nadie es más asombroso que el _hero_.

― Yo soy la definición de " _asombroso_ ", nada es más asombroso que eso po-…

― El punto es que, los pillé. Pensé que eran ladrones o algo así. Casi los maté ― interrumpió el demonio antes de que se fueran por las ramas y él terminara perdiendo el quicio. Parecía como si Arthur hablara del clima ―. Pero tuvieron suerte, reconocí a Gil. Es un viejo amigo de Scott, nos conocimos eventualmente… De hecho, creo que fue en un Festival Edelweiss*, no recuerdo exactamente cuál fue, pero fue uno de esos.

― Cejotas tiene razón. Creo que esa vez hicimos equipo para ayudar con lo de la desaparición de las flores, ¿no? ― Gil evidentemente trataba de hacer memoria.

― Creo que s-… ¡Que dejes de llamarme cejotas, joder! ― protestó el aludido.

― Como sea ― movió la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto, Arthur comenzaba a tener una especie de tic en un ojo ―, el punto es que Cejotas nos pilló y casi pega el grito en el cielo cuando nos vio con tu bolso. Le dije mi plan y lo tachó ser una tontería ― se notaba el resentimiento en la voz, pero Arthur hizo como si dijeran misa ―. Así que se ofreció para trazar la ruta de su viaje de forma de que vinieran aquí sin que te dieses cuenta.

Elizabeta miró asombrada a Arthur, que se hacía el desentendido con un leve rubor en el rostro. Alfred también miraba con evidente sorpresa en el rostro. Terminó haciendo una mueca divertida, y aprovechando que estaban sentados uno al lado de otro, le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

― ¡Ya decía yo que no eras tan corazón de piedra, _old man_! ― el color de la cara de Arthur parecía que deseaba hacerle competencia al tono de ojos de Gilbert. Miró hacia otra parte. Alfred sonrió de lado.

― ¡Lo hice porque le debía un favor, nada más! ― Eli alzó las cejas haciendo una mueca. Terminó echándose a reír. Arthur hizo una mueca también, evidentemente apenado. Gilbert terminó uniéndose a las carcajadas de Eli, quien estaba ciertamente enternecida por la actitud del rubio ojiverde. Arthur terminó por hartarse, sintiendo que se burlaban de él, así que se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesa donde tenían toda la comida, con la cara hecha un poema.

― ¡Oh, vamos Art! ― dijo Eli a duras penas ―. No te pongas así… Si me he reído ha sido porque me pareció extremadamente adorable de tu parte.

― _No_ soy adorable ― se quejó, tomando un par de bocadillos en un plato,

― ¡Claro que lo eres! ― intervino Al ―. Basta con verte justo ahora.

― ¡Que no, joder! ― les seguía dando la espalda, ni de broma dejaría que lo viesen en ese estado. Los demás trataron de dejar de reír. Si querían que Arthur siguiese hablando, sabían que debían darle un momento para calmarse.

― Hey, Art ― le llamó Eli tras un momento.

― ¿Qué? ― respondió algo más calmado, girando un poco la cabeza para ver.

― Gracias por traerme hasta aquí ― le regaló una suave sonrisa. La cara de Arthur se tornó roja de nuevo y respondió un casi inaudible "de nada".

La velada siguió después de que Arthur se reincorporara algo más calmado. Se pusieron al corriente de muchas cosas. Alfred en ocasiones se sentía fuera de la conversación; a su manera, esos tres se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él tenía un par de años de conocerlos (al menos a Arthur y Elizabeta), no compartía el pasado que ellos. Sin embargo, le resultó increíble al menor de todos, como Gilbert lograba integrarlo a sus pláticas.

Al cabo de un rato, Vash pasó diciendo que se iba a dormir. Gil llamó a uno de los sirvientes para que le mostrara el camino.

― Woah Gil, pensé que ya no usabas eso de los criados, digo, si no, hace rato nos habrían abierto o parecido ― dijo sorprendida Eli tras ver salir a Vash.

― No me gusta, pero, alguien debía de cuidar la propiedad… En cuanto a la entrada, no están acostumbrados por lo mismo a recibir gente. Yo vengo muy rara vez ― se cruzó de brazos, con expresión seria ― No es como si fuera a dejar que se hundiera la casa…

― Entiendo. Sólo haces lo que tu padre habría querido, ¿no?

― Exactamente.

― ¿Entonces tienes por lo menos un par de criados en las propiedades? ― inquirió Eli, dando un sorbo a su bebida. Había cambiado el alcohol por el té.

― Sí… En un inicio, pensé en quitarlos a todos. Pero, luego pensándolo bien, me dije que no podía hacerlo. Algunas familias dependían del trabajo, así que sólo dejé a aquellos que realmente lo necesitaran… Aquellos que lo hacían temporal, o parecido, tuvieron que irse ― ahora Gil también tenía un té. Hablaba con el semblante serio y sereno. Eli pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma. No pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque no lo pareciera, había crecido mucho en este tiempo que estuvieron separados.

― Momento, ¿eso quiere decir que Gil tiene un montón de casas como esta? Digo, esta casa está genial… ― preguntó un curioso Alfred.

― No son _un montón_ ― Gil se revolvió incómodo en su asiento ―. Son algunas.

― ¿No te gustan? ― preguntó al ver la incomodidad del mayor.

― Prefiero hacer y ganar las cosas por mi cuenta a usar la herencia familiar. Sólo la uso en casos extremos u ocasiones especiales, como hoy ― dio un suspiro pesado.

― Gilbert siempre ha sido así… ― comenzó a decir Arthur, dando un sorbo a su té ―. De hecho, siempre evita decir su apellido. No sé porque te lo dijo hoy.

― Tu chico de gafas parece de fiar ― el aludido se encogió de hombros.

― No soy _su chico_ ― Alfred se cruzó de brazos evidentemente molesto ―. Si alguien le hace caso a alguien aquí, debería de ser _él a mí_.

― _¿Yo a ti?_ Pfft, ya quisieras mocoso emancipado ― dijo Arthur con una sonrisa burlona y altanera.

Los rubios se desafiaban con la mirada. Elizabeta volvió a reír de aquella forma ligeramente perturbadora. Gil se volvió a revolver en su lugar. Eli le daba miedo a Lily cuando se ponía así.

* * *

― Así que… ¿está de vuelta? ― preguntó casi en un susurro, como si el hecho de mencionar el tema siquiera, fuera a convocarle.

― No sé quién demonios le ayudó, pero sí ― contestó el dueño de la mirada rojiza con cierta amargura en la voz.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste? ― se recargó en el barandal del balcón. Era una linda noche de verano, a decir verdad. Una suave brisa nocturna le revolvió más su desordenada cabellera dorada.

― No fue muy difícil estando en el bajo mundo, ¿sabes? ― se recargó de espaldas al barandal, contemplando la sala en la que horas antes habían estado charlando tan amenamente.

― Algo así supuse… ― si tuviese un cigarrillo, le estaría dando una muy buena calada justo ahora.

― Comenzaron a correr los rumores de que, había un loco pagando por tu cabeza.

― Eso también me lo suponía ― dio un pesado suspiro. Eso significaba un cambio enorme en los planes.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ― Gilbert alzó la ceja izquierda evidentemente intrigado.

― Debo alejarme de los demás ― respondió, como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

― ¿En serio? ― se cruzó de brazos el albino.

― Es lo mejor para todos. Si siguen conmigo, él los matará ― apretó los puños, deseando no tener que tomar esa elección. Sin embargo, no tenía opción. Y ambos lo sabían.

― Elizabeta te matará cuando se dé cuenta de tus planes, eso, si es que logras hacerlo sin levantar sospechas ― Gilbert estaba mostrando aquella seriedad que le caracterizaba en las situaciones complicadas ―. ¿Y qué hay del chico? ― preguntó tras un momento ―. ¿No tienes asuntos pendientes con él…? Si las cosas están como me temo, quieras o no, tienes que arrastrarle contigo.

― Lo sé.

― ¿Y qué harás? ― lo miró inquisitivo ―. ¿Sacarlo de en medio?

― Claro que no. No hago esas cosas y lo sabes de sobra ― miró al cielo ―. Tengo que abolir el contrato. La cuestión, es que no sé cómo.

― Lo sé, cejotas, lo sé ― dio un suspiro cansado ―. Pero quise creer que sabrías.

― Pues no es así. Y odio no tener la menor idea de cómo hacerlo ― bufó y apretó los puños de nuevo.

― Bueno… ― chasqueó la lengua y se revolvió su propia cabellera ―. Ahora sí que la has liado en grande, Arthur. ¿En qué pensabas cuando hiciste pacto con él?

― En salir. No es nada grato estar encerrado de aquella forma ― miró a Gilbert de reojo ―. Y bueno… parecía de fiar. Algo idiota, pero de fiar ― dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás ―. No contaba con que mi vuelta iba a desencadenar que el ciclo se repitiera…

― Nadie lo esperaba, nadie… Todos daban a su manera, por zanjado el asunto ― Gil se alejó unos pasos y dio media vuelta con cierto aire de drama ―. Nadie quería conjurar de nuevo al pasado, ¿sabes? Todos perdimos un montón de cosas en aquel tiempo. Incluso antes del día de la catástrofe. Tú, Eli, Scott, yo y Dios sabrá qué tanta gente más. A nadie le convenía remover los fantasmas del pasado por el dolor que conllevaban ― volvió a ponerse al lado de Arthur al cabo de un rato. Por su parte, el rubio meditaba en silencio ―. Te juro que no tengo la más mínima idea de porqué alguien querría traerle de vuelta. A nadie le conviene.

― Eso pasó porque ninguno tuvo el valor de matarle cuando pudo.

― No sólo el valor, Arthur ― replicó con severidad Gilbert ―. _Nadie pudo_. Todos estaban ocupados con algo más. Y quien pudo hacerle frente en su momento, frenarle, estaba demasiado herido como para hacer más de lo que hizo. Tú lo sabes.

― Y por eso, ahora pagamos las consecuencias ― sentía como algo se revolvía dentro suyo. Era una sensación incómoda en su estómago, y no era precisamente causada por la comida ―. Si tan sólo le hubiese frenado antes…

― No es tu culpa, Arthur ― cortó Gil ―. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Y puede que más… Si no te hubieses dado cuenta, sólo Dios sabe qué habría pasado.

― No, lo es. Porque fui un cobarde que se tentó el corazón. Un cobarde que no tuvo el valor para frenar a tiempo una locura, porque eso era Gilbert, _una locura_ ― recargó ambos codos en el borde del barandal y se cubrió la cara con desamparo.

― Pudimos terminar peor, ¿sabes?

― Lo sé. Y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por tener algo de consuelo en ello ― ambos meditaron un momento en silencio ―. Aunque hay algo que me preocupa todavía más.

― ¿El qué?

― ¿Quién le trajo de vuelta? ― quitó las manos de su cara y miró seriamente a Gil ―. No fue una cosa de nada lo que le hicimos como para estar seguros de que no volvería, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. No fue un simple sello.

― Lo sé. Y ese es precisamente el problema. _No cualquiera tiene ese poder_ ― se sobó las sienes ―. Investigué lo más que pude, y nada salió a la luz. Siempre terminaba en callejones sin salida. O es alguien importante, o alguien que sabe cómo cubrir sus pasos…

― _Alguien ha estado moviendo sus piezas en silencio todo este tiempo_ , eso es lo que yo saco de todo esto, Gilbert ― apretó los puños ―. Y eso es precisamente lo que me molesta. Que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo, para qué y quién ― chasqueó la lengua ―. Y esta vez, los daños que pueden causarse por culpa de este personaje en las sombras, no serán pequeños. Presiento que lo de la última vez es nada comparado a esto.

― Y no hemos hecho más que empezar. Tenemos que hacer algo ahora, de fijo sigue débil ― sentenció.

― De nada va a servir si no sabemos dónde está… O quién carajos le ayudó.

― Buen punto.

Permanecieron en silencio por otro rato. El pasado había sido removido y ya empezaba a causar sus estragos en la mente de ambos, a cada uno por razones diferentes. Dos sombras en la distancia sacaron a Arthur de sus ideas. Pero tan pronto como se sintieron descubiertas, desaparecieron. _Esto comenzaba a volverle loco_.

― Sabes que tendrás que decirle tarde o temprano, ¿no? ― cuestionó Gilbert, sacándole de sus ideas.

― Sí. Y créeme que no quiero hacerlo ― dio un suspiro ― Pero, _el tiempo no espera a nadie,_ Gilbert.

― Lo sé.

― Vamos a tener que buscar a los demás.

― Eso también lo sé… ― chasqueó la lengua ―. Y ya he empezado con eso. Pero nadie da señales de vida.

― ¿Nadie? ― cuestionó incrédulo ―. ¿Ni siquiera Scott?

― Ni siquiera tu adorable hermano mayor ― hizo tronar su cuello ―. Es como si estos años se los hubiese comido la tierra.

― Eso va a ser un problema. Hay que advertirles.

― Lo sé, Cejotas.

― Deja de llamarme así, joder.

― Va de cariño, no te esponjes Art ― dijo Gil, permitiéndose reír por primera vez en todo ese rato.

― Ja, cariño el que mi pie terminará tomándole a tu trasero en un rato ― amenazó.

― Ya no aguantas las bromas como antes, uh ― recriminó.

― _Ya no soy el de antes_ ― replicó con cierto deje de melancolía.

― _Nadie lo es_ , Arthur, nadie ― respondió, dejando a notar que el tiempo le había pasado factura con ello también.

― Lo sé Gil, _lo sé_ …

* * *

Era una sensación curiosa. No conocía el lugar donde se encontraba, pero no se sentía perdida, muy al contrario, se sentía bastante segura. Comenzó a caminar por un espeso bosque, casi cayendo a tramos y sin la menor idea de a dónde ir.

Podía escuchar el murmullo del viento y el canto de las aves. Hacía algo de fresco y la neblina parecía sacada como de un cuento de suspenso.

 _Ven_ susurró una voz.

Miró hacia todas partes, esperando encontrar al dueño del pedido, pero fue en vano. No había nada más que vegetación a su alrededor. Algo frustrada, siguió caminando hacia adelante. Sentía que hacia esa dirección debía de ir. Era como si algo la jalara hacia allí.

Caminó por un largo rato, sin reparar ya en lo demás, casi como víctima de un embrujo envolvente, susurrante. ¿Cuánto llevaba caminado? No sabría decirlo. Llegó hasta un riachuelo. Las aguas de éste eran cristalinas. Por simple curiosidad, se agachó para tocar el agua, dándose cuenta de lo helada que estaba, con un respingo apartó la mano. La contempló un rato en silencio, viendo como las escasas hojas que caían sobre el agua eran arrastradas por la misma, transmitiendo ese sentimiento, el de dejarse llevar. Cerró los ojos un momento. ¡Cuánta calma había ahí! Era como si todo emanara paz, ahora que se ponía a meditarlo.

Tras un momento, abrió los ojos de nuevo, llevándose la sorpresa de ver que ahora era invierno. Había blanco hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, entremezclado a partes con tonos cafés y negros.

Asustada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, topando con algo. El pánico le hizo dar media vuelta con una rapidez inaudita para ser ella. Un letrero recibió su mirada aterrada.

Al darse cuenta de por qué poco, se había aterrado, soltó una risita nerviosa. Trató de calmarse, y ya algo más repuesta, quitó la nieve que cubría el letrero. Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que no entendía en lo más mínimo lo que decía. Estaba escrito en algún idioma desconocido para ella.

La situación era cada vez más confusa. Y no era nada grato. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Nada que le fuera de ayuda. Terminó decidiéndose por seguir caminando, con suerte y daba con algo.

Caminó, caminó y caminó, hasta que fue a dar a una especie de prado. A lo lejos se divisaban unas montañas. En menos de un parpadeo, y con ayuda de una ráfaga de viento, el escenario cambió a otoño. Ahora el naranja y dorado eran los protagonistas de la escena. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué todo cambiaba como si nada?

Apretó los labios, algo incómoda, hasta que una pluma negra capturó su mirada. Flotaba frente a ella, anhelando tocar el suelo. Prediciendo su ruta, alzó las manos para atrapar la pluma. Dio un par de giros antes de aterrizar en las manos de la chica. Explotó como si un diente de león se tratara en cuanto hizo contacto. Ella dio un respingo.

 _No, aún no es hora…_ susurró la misma voz del principio.

― ¿Aún no es hora…? ― repitió intrigada.

 _No… El cuervo aún no puede recibirte…_ insistió la voz.

― ¿El… Cuervo…? ― no entendía nada. ¿Cuál cuervo? ¿Recibirla? ¿A qué se refería la voz?

 _Debes…. Volver…_ ¿volver, a dónde?

Una ráfaga cargada de hojas naranjas le envolvió, cubriendo su campo de visión. Asustada, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Lo último que pudo ver en aquel lugar, fueron las plumas negras de un cuervo, mezclándose con las hojas.

Abrió los ojos sudando frío. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Un sueño?

Se frotó los ojos, como ahuyentando la somnolencia. Si es que eso había sido un sueño, no se sentía como tal. _Parecía demasiado real como para serlo_. Lo sabía, Lily Zwingli lo sabía con todo su ser, por más que se esmerara en creer lo contrario… Pero, ¿por qué vio eso? ¿Por qué ella? No sabía cómo sentirse con todo esto.

Apretó sus puños con impotencia. Este gesto, que había empezado con la sensación de frustración, había terminado con terror. Su mano derecha, no estaba vacía. Se incorporó, sin atreverse a abrir la mano. Con cierto miedo y curiosidad, acercó su mano para ver mejor. Casi daba un grito al descubrir lo que había.

 _Un pluma de cuervo._

* * *

Si había algo que odiaba con todo su ser, eran las despedidas. Por esa misma razón, debía de irse sin mediar palabra alguna con los demás. Esperaba que Gilbert supiese excusarle. Y que tuviese el tiempo suficiente como para alejarse bastante de ellos.

Al caminar por el pasillo, sintió la punzada de la culpa. Menos mal que todos eran de sueño pesado… Bueno, Vash no, pero confiaba en que pensara que alguien estaba yendo al baño o parecido… Una de las puertas, entreabierta, parecía mirarle acusadoramente. Se asomó con todo el cuidado del mundo. Era la habitación de Alfred. Él tenía el sueño ultrapesado. Se animó a entrar.

Alfred dormía a pierna suelta, había tirado las sábanas al suelo. Esbozó una sonrisa al verle así. Casi había olvidado lo joven que se veía sin las gafas. Parecía un niño. Hacía cosa de un año que había comenzado a usarlas. Realmente no le hacían tanta falta, sólo para ver muy lejos. El menor se había encaprichado con ellas ya que a Eli se le había ocurrido la "magnífica" idea de, decirle que se veía mayor con ellas.

Se acercó a él, sintiendo a la culpa carcomerle por dentro. Le había hecho una promesa, _y estaba a punto de romperla_. Acercó su mano al rostro ajeno, casi víctima del embrujo de la visión que tenía enfrente. A escasos centímetros, se arrepintió, alejando su mano de golpe. No, no podía darse ese lujo. Si seguía a su lado, sólo terminaría en desastre todo. Podía morir.

― Ojalá sepas perdonarme, Alfred… ― murmuró, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Casi corrió escaleras abajo, donde le esperaba Gilbert en la sala, la cual había que pasar para llegar al recibidor y por ende, a la entrada. Estaba contemplando la chimenea de la sala, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Arthur se paró en seco al verle. Gilbert, al sentir que no estaba solo, giró su cabeza, le vio y sonrió. Se puso de pie. Dio media vuelta para lograr clavar su mirada carmín en la esmeralda.

― Sabía que te irías hoy mismo… Eso es cruel… ― comenzó a decir ―. Está bien que el asombroso yo puede con todo, pero hay cosas que no me corresponden… ¿sabes?

― No tiene caso que me quede ― alegó ―. El tiempo corre marcha atrás y entre más prisa me dé para arreglar esto, mejor será para todos. Están mejor contigo que conmigo, Gilbert.

― ¿Y qué hay del chico? ― la pregunta de Gilbert se clavó como una estaca en la conciencia de Arthur. Fingió que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Aunque no convenció del todo a Gilbert.

― No sabe cómo usar del todo el contrato. No podrán localizarme… ― hizo una pausa ―. Jamás.

― ¿No has pensado en que Elizabeta podría saber? ― inquirió curioso el albino.

― Lo dudo, no estaba presente cuando le expliqué las cosas a Alfred ― ladeó la cabeza.

― No te confíes, Eli a veces sabe más cosas de las que aparenta ― advirtió.

― Lo sé, pero en esto estoy seguro de que camina a ciegas.

Gilbert suspiró, cansado. Ya preveía a dónde pararía esto. Cuando al rubio cejón se le metía una idea a la cabeza, era difícil sacarla de ahí. Se cruzó de brazos.

― Sé que no puedo detenerte ― comenzó a decir ―. Así que espero y sepas lo que hagas, que aguantar a Elizabeta molesta no es cosa sencilla, ¿sabes? ― Arthur alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido ―. Hay un caballo en el establo, Peter está esperándote. Te dejé algo de dinero y víveres, espero que sepas aprovecharlos…

― Gilbert, no tenías qu-…

― Claro que tenía, alguien debe parar a ese loco ― puso el semblante serio ―. Confío en que lo harás a como dé lugar.

Arthur cada vez se sorprendía más. Lentamente asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada decidida.

― Dalo por hecho Gilbert.

― Okay… Ya va siendo hora… Algo me dice que el chico de la escopeta es de sueño ligero, mejor no perder el tiempo ― comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, dispuesto a volver a su cuarto ―. Ya sabes, _el tiempo no espera a nadie_ ― se detuvo a su lado ―. ¿No es lo que dices siempre? ― Arthur alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Le regaló una sonrisa agridulce.

― Sí…. ― apretó los labios ―. Uh, ¿Gilbert?

― ¿Qué pasa cejotas? ― Arthur hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no responderle sobre eso.

― Gracias por todo.

― Ni las des ― movió una mano quitándole importancia al tema ―, para eso están los amigos, ¿no? ― una sonrisa de camaradería se dibujó en el rostro de ambos ―. Aunque bueno, ¿para qué negarlo? Al grandioso yo, le agrada oír agradecimientos de vez en cuanto. Hoy en día son unos malagradecidos en el mundo…

Arthur le dio un golpe el hombro y Gilbert casi se echaba a reír. Arthur negó con la cabeza y le miró por un momento. Intercambiaron miradas y asintieron la cabeza, ese era el adiós. Poco después, cada quién se encaminó a su destino. Gilbert a dar una posible finta del ruido de abajo, y Arthur rumbo al establo. Ahí encontró a Peter y tras intercambiar unas palabras con el chico, con un recado para Gilbert, salió en su nueva montura.

No sabía a dónde ir, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Todavía era oscuro cuando dejó los límites de la casa. Habría apostado lo que fuera a que la persona que había visto en una de las ventanas, al dar un último vistazo a la casa, era Gilbert… ¿Qué dirían los demás al darse cuenta? Casi podría apostar a que Elizabeta saldría a buscarlo…

Puso como precaución un conjuro para cubrir su rastro antes de continuar.

Anduvo un rato sin problema alguno, recorriendo las coloridas calles, que a oscuras, en lugar de parecer llenas de vida, parecían susurrar secretos añejos.

Estaba tan metido en su rollo, que nunca se dio cuenta de que lo seguían. _La culpa puede ser poderosa a veces_. Las dos sombras que ya llevaban un par de meses siguiéndole la pista, se acercaban sigilosamente a él. Fueron pacientes, esperando a que saliera de la ciudad. _Así no había posibilidad de que obtuviese ayuda alguna_.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, se pusieron en acción. Arrojaron una cuerda y las patas del caballo se enredaron, catapultando a Arthur hacia adelante.

Reaccionando lo más rápido posible, Arthur giró en el aire, tratando de aterrizar con el menor daño posible, pero fue interceptado en el aire por una de las sombras. Habían aterrizado encima del demonio. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su cara.

― ¡Hey, lo tengo! ― exclamó su captor.

― Eso es lo que tú crees, imbécil ― y con una fuerza que obviamente, por la cara que hizo, su captor no esperaba, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. El tipo se hizo a un lado, con una mueca de dolor. Arthur quiso ponerse de pie, pero fue tacleado por la otra figura. El caballo se retorcía por su lado, tratando de zafarse.

― Ja, ni creas que te dejaremos ir… ― susurró la segunda sombra.

― No me reten, capullos… ― siseó amenazante Arthur. La primera sombra, a la que ahora le veía una cabellera naranjada, se puso de pie. La segunda sombra, mientras tanto, se las había apañado para agarrar a Arthur por la espalda. El primero de sus captores, en evidente acto de venganza, le dio una fuerte patada al estómago. Arthur dio un gemido de dolor.

― Mira idiota, no creas que nos place hacer esto, pero trabajo es trabajo… ― dijo el que le dio la patada.

― ¡Tarado! No había que golpearlo… ― recriminó el que le tenía por la espalda.

― _Él_ nos dijo que si hacía falta para atraparle, que lo hiciéramos… ― se defendió quien le golpeó.

― Sí, pero en este caso no hacía falta, bobo.

― ¡Sí que la hacía! ¿No viste el golpe que me dio?

― Yo lo haría en su lugar…

― ¿Pueden dejar de pelear, _gits_? ― se quejó Arthur ―. Es temprano, me acaban de secuestrar y créanme que lo que menos ocupo, es una jaqueca… ― terminó recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del que lo tenía agarrado.

― Hey, que los únicos que hablamos somos él y yo ― amenazó.

― Ya oíste, enano.

― Como sea, saca las sogas ― ordenó el segundo.

― Ya sé lo que debo hacer, no necesito que me lo recuerdes, idiota… ― desapareció del rango de visión de Arthur, caminando por la derecha. En poco tiempo venía con sogas varias ―. Bien, hora de entregar al _conejo_ …

Y después de eso, sintió que le amarraban las manos… Y un fuerte golpe. Después, sólo… _oscuridad_.

* * *

 ** _Pues bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Se aprecian de sobremanera los reviews, ya sea con comentarios o inclusive críticas, siempre ayudan a mejorar. También trataré de responder dudas, procurando no caer en la spoiler zone(?)..._**

 ** _Hablando de spoilers, creo que ya saben quiénes son el par del final. Espero que la mención del Demonio Rojo les haya entusiasmado un poco también(?). Y, a todo esto, creo que la nota del final... les deja una pequeña pista. Me pregunto... ¿será alguien capaz de ver la relación de la nota con la historia?_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima! Se despide, Net._**

 _ **Notas:**_

 _*Edelweiss:_ Una flor típica de Austria.


End file.
